VOX Box: Jon Osterman 2
Characters * Dr. Manhattan * Bat-Mite * Ambush Bug * Em Parker * Mr. Mxyzptlk Location * The Waiting Room * February 31st 2017, Break Time VOX Archive * Em Parker: pouring, ice splashing in liquid, slurp, sigh, footsteps Okay, I'm ready for the next hand. clatter Whose deal is it? * Bat-Mite: chuckle Irwin's. * Ambush Bug: scoff No, no, no, Enyaw. It's yours. * Bat-Mite: scoff Don't be silly... Well, anymore silly than you already are. I had my turn already. * Mxyzptlk: chips clattering Mm-hmm... Three hands ago. That means you're up. * Bat-Mite: Hmm... the math does hold up, but... knock did you guys hear that too? * Mxyzptlk: A knock at the door? At this door, no less... Very interesting... Who could it be? * Ambush Bug: Probably my GrubDump driver. I ordered a Belly Buster forty minutes ago. * Bat-Mite: scoff GrubDump doesn't deliver here. knock * Ambush Bug: Are you sure? The app says they are constantly expanding their service to new areas. * Em Parker: Who would deliver it to the literal middle of nowhere? * Ambush Bug: Space Cabbie? * Mxyzptlk: You know, I could have just conjured you a Belly Buster... knock * Ambush Bug: Yes, but you can earn points using the app... * Mxyzptlk: That makes no sense... * Bat-Mite: When do any of us make sense? knock * Mxyzptlk: Fair point... * Ambush Bug: knock Were you going to get that, Em? * Em Parker: scoff Me? * Bat-Mite: That is your name in fifth dimension, yes... * Em Parker: Why do I need to get it, Schwab? It's your food. knock * Ambush Bug: It's your home, though. * Em Parker: I don't live here... It's more like my closet... and sorta like a vehicle, too. * Bat-Mite: There's several bras on the bed. knock * Em Parker: Okay... so, Angie and I sleep here on occasion, like when Ellie is home and we just- groan Oh, grow up, you three! * Ambush Bug: knock We can hear more details about your lesbian sex life after you get my burger. * Em Parker: clatter, footsteps, door opens There's... There's no one here- thump, gasp * Ambush Bug: scream The knocks are coming from inside the house! * Mxyzptlk: The floor to be precise... thump * Em Parker: Uh... What do we-? * Dr. Manhattan: scream, clatter, thuds: 3 instances, chairs scattered on floor, intrinsic crackle, intrinsic crackle, footsteps Where am I? * Em Parker: pant, pant, door closes The nerve you have! Do you realize you nearly threw me out into the nothi- Whoa there... giggle, footsteps, giggle Hey... uh... My Em's name... What yours is? giggle * Bat-Mite: clatter, clatter, groan, whoosh Oh, long time no see, Jon... Welcome home, buddy. How was the Bleed? * Dr. Manhattan: Ah, Scouts, so I have finally arrived in the central plane once more... crackle I must speak with the Monitor at once. * Em Parker: throat I think I can help with that. giggle And after that, maybe we can get rid of your really serious case of blue ba- * Dr. Manhattan: If you're speaking to me, my eyes are up here... * Em Parker: giggle Yeah, yeah... I'm working my way there. Give me a moment... Trivia and Notes * Debut of Mr. Mxyzptlk. * In the fifth dimension everyone's name is spelled backwards. ** Bat-Mite is "Enyaw Ecurb" and Fangirl is "Rekrap Me". ** This may be a reference to the comics where to get rid of Mxyzptlk you have to get him to say his name backwards. * GrubDump is E27's version of Grubhub. * Manhattan's line about "my eyes are up here" is a reference to a popular fan art featuring him and Power Girl by Rick Celis. Links and References * VOX Box: Jon Osterman (2/2) Category:VOX Box Category:Jon Osterman/Appearances Category:Bat-Mite/Appearances Category:Irwin Schwab/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:Mr. Mxyzptlk/Appearances Category:Monitor's Scouts/Appearances Category:The Waiting Room/Appearances